violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Leonara
Leonara (Leon 'and L/'ara) was the friendship/romantic pairing of Leon and Lara. Leon and Lara start out as friends, who work together at the motocross track, but they eventually develop feelings for each other and they start dating. However, Leon isn't completely committed to their relationship, and Lara is aware of this. History Season 2 Part 1 Lara and Leon first meet at the motocross track, where Lara works as a mechanic. Leon starts racing there, so he quickly develops a friendship with Lara. After a while, Leon starts to tell Lara about his life, how he loves music and how his relationship with Violetta is on the rocks. Lara listens to him and gives him advice, causing them to grow closer and closer. Eventually, Leon breaks up with Violetta, and soon after that he realises that he has feelings for Lara, so he finally asks her to be his girlfriend, and they start dating. Part 2 Lara and Leon are together, but Lara knows that Leon still has feelings for Violetta too. She tries to help him forget her, but she realises it's not working. She keeps pretending that everything's okay for a while, but when Leon accidentally calls Lara,'Violetta' she finally gives up and tells Leon that even if he loves her, he can't deny that he loves Violetta as well. She tries to give him the cold shoulder, but it doesn't work and they soon grow closer again. Other Names *'Laon' (La/ra and Le/'on') *'Laron' (Lar/a and Le/'on') *'Lera '(Le/on and La/'ra') *'Leona '(Leon 'and Lar/'a) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both work at the motocross track, Leon is a competitor and Lara is a mechanic. *Both dislike Diego. *Both can play the guitar. *Both are Hispanic. *Both have a name beginning with "L". *Both have a name with 4 letters. *Both can ride a motorbike. *Both have brown hair. *Both get jealous easily. 'Differences' *Lara dislikes Violetta but Leon loves her. *Lara comes from a normal family and Leon comes from a rich family. *Lara is Argentinean and Leon is Mexican. *Leon is a student at On Beat Studio, but Lara isn't. 'Facts' *They meet and work with each other during Leon's time off from the Studio. *Lara loves Leon's voice, and he often sings to her at the motocross track. *Leon accidentally called Lara "Violetta" once. 'Trademarks' Song - The Leonara song is "Between Two Worlds" because Lara loves that song, and when she was watching Leon sing it she started jumping up and down in excitement. Episode - The Leonara episode could be the 25th episode in the second season, because they start their relationship in that episode. Another Leonara episode could be the 33rd episode, because that was when they shared their first kiss. Color - The Leonara color could be red because they both usually wear something red when they work at the motocross track. Place - The Leonara place is the motocross track because they both work and spend time together there. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Friendships